NadeshikoChan's Crazy Chatroom Love
by Tea Cup Wars
Summary: Nadeshiko had an e-mail. What happens if her past annoying friend Kuukai adds her unexpectedly from the other side of the world? What happens when they fall in love just because of an invention? Will their long distance relationship work out? KukaDe fic.


"Are you serious, Yaya-chan?" Nadeshiko blinked innocently. "You're going to make me an e-what?" She coughed a little as she saw the brunette lass place her little hands on top of the keyboard.

"An e-MAIL, Nade-chan. Everyone has one. Oh, and DND." Yaya replied to her using chat-speak, her second favorite language, right after babynese. She fumbled through the keyboard rapidly, non-stopping. Nadeshiko sat quietly in one corner, staring at her childish friend make her an e-mail.

It was pretty ironic to find a short kid--and a rather immature one, too--to make Nadeshiko sign up for an e-mail. Sometimes, she would wonder, that whenever Yaya-chan looked at her, it always made our Nade-chan giggle; sometimes even laugh. She would look at her funny faces in awkward silences and burst out in fits of laughter, while in this such experience, she stared at her Funny-Face-Maker, open-mouthed, share her expertise in such an invention called the Internet. Nadeshiko had no love for these things; like video games, e-mails, etc. She would only use the magical Internet in such times when you need to research about an investigatory project. And that made her one of the people who were, as they say, "behind the times".

"Do you, umm, surf the Internet, Nadzie-chan?" Yaya asked with a pause, as she pressed her knuckles for stretching. She looked at Nadeshiko intently, biting her lip.

Nadeshiko thought for a while as she stared, high at the ceiling, hoping for something written in there that was good enough as an answer. She closed her eyes harshly and opened them again. "How do you 'surf' the Internet? It is not a body of water, and it is not even a type of matter! You can't put your feet in it! That's mad!"

Obviously, the young woman was mad _herself._ She couldn't understand.

Yaya, on the opposite side of the spoken girl, sat on her chair comfortably, cushioning herself. She rotated the office chair a little, somewhat playing as she waited for her friend to answer her questions. Once she does, it was Yaya's turn to look at the ceiling, claiming it for herself temporarily. She faced the high-ponytailed girl as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Are you serious? Nade-chan! Have you even opened the Internet, ever in your life?"

Nadeshiko counted the blunt times she had clicked that icon of the Internet that was so significant in Yaya's desktop. She shrugged, again, pouting.

"I use it for research purposes only." Nadeshiko looked down and sighed, frowning to herself. She then pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear and blushed a little, staring at the floor, causing her pushing to limit her success of fixing her hair. She smiled, shy.

"I'm proud to announce, Nade-chan, that you have a gigantic knowledge of.. Not using the Internet. Hahaha." Yaya informed the innocent young woman as she laughed with bursts of sarcasm in her tone of voice and in her face. Usually, she would laugh out loud about stupid, corny jokes that she uses.

But this time, it was_ different. _

Both of them remained speechless, glancing at the floor they were stepping on, as if they were cute guys that they wanted to just _stare _at. No one made a move as the computer monitor was turned on, glaring at their faces. Yaya's face looked pale as the bright, white web page was directly in front of her.

"So, Nade-chan.. I made your e-mail address. Ask Rima-tan to teach you." Yaya broke the unbearable silence beneath them. She didn't like it serenity; she wanted noise.

But, if I were her, I would also do that. It was a stupid time to be quiet. Who wouldn't be excited with getting their email?

Yaya stood up and dusted her skirt, right then Nadeshiko took over Yaya's position as computer user. She stared at the monitor in awe. She even moved the mouse around as she stared at its capability not be like a real, living mouse. She wondered who and why it was called 'mouse'. The girl pressed random points of keyboard, staring at the printed icons on every key.

Nadeshiko took her time, and when she finally got fed up, she looked and explored the webpage. It was yellow, with a white header and eggs of numerous Shugo Charas as its design. It had the big letters "Shugo Chara!" in front its background was checkered yellow. There were chatrooms, messages, notes, etc. And she was proud, for her name was there.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki :: Nadeshiko-Flower-ATshugocharadotcom.

She her lips curved into a smile while she read that. That was, until a green notification popped up.

_Friend Request _

_Souma Kuukai. _

_Age: 16_

_Current Residence: California, USA.

* * *

_

;;;Mae's CORNER;;;

It's me, Mae! My name is Mae by the way. LOL.

So, this was a short chapter because it's just the first one. It's under the "humor" category, and if you don't find anything humorous, GET OUT.

"Get out" means "It'll be funny in the next chapter!" in FRENCH!

Okay, LOL. sorry. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Mae. I am from France. But I am Chinese. So don't be all racist and tell me that Asians suck. NO NO NO. I AM SENSITIVE.

And that's what you've got in the crappy Author's Profile! Yaaaay. NOT.

So as you can see, this is a KuukaixNadeshiko fic a.k.a. KUKADE FIC. I love those two. And, by the way, Nagihiko is really Nadeshiko and NAGIHIKO AND NADESHIKO REALLY ARE TWINS AND THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE IN MY FICS, MMKAY? Mmkay.

Since I suck at these stuff, I'll give you a preview of the next chappie!

---

I instinctively smiled as I saw the familiar name pop up in my window. I hate it; it's like I'm feeling all blushy and lovey-dovey or whatever. But I don't like Kuukai ever since he thew a ball at my birthday cake, said sorry and even managed to take the biggest slice.

Oh, well.

He greeted me for the first time.

_**Soccer-Star:** Hey, NADZ!!!!!!!!_

I typed slowly for a little while, with no hang of it.

_**Nadeshiko-Flower: **Souma-kun!_

_**Soccer-Star: **Call me Kuukai, Fujisaki. _

_**Nadeshiko-Flower: **Okaay, Kuukai-san. You can call me anything you want, Sou-chan. Maybe a nice name, Kuu-sama. Or maybe even a nickname, if you want, Souma-senpai.  
_

Maybe I was annoying him with all the honorifics. But maybe not. I grinned at my triumphed annoyance that was greeted by another annoyance (for me, that is).

_**Soccer-Star: **What a nice name, Nadeshiko-Flower-Fujisaki-Kabuki-Nagihiko's Sister-slash-Twin-Whatever-Major-Loser-SAN-CHAN-KUN-SENPAI-SAMA-SAMA-SAMA-SAMA!_

I was probably greeted with a loss of words. Ever since he had left (No, he hadn't 'left me all alone, lovesick' like what Nagi-chan says), I was really annoyed by his bad manners and worse conduct.

---

So, please review? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I'm also making another KukaDe fanfic, and I'd add an excerpt from it at the second chapter, if you don't mind.

I told the witch doctor I was in love with youu. ;).

~MAE.


End file.
